Death Note : The Accidental Romance :
by KrackerLoop
Summary: Mello never really had all that many friends while growing up at Wammy's House. But he did have one. One friend that always put up with all of his issues, as he did for him. But, when Mello begins to develop feelings for his friend, what might come out of it in the end? A MattxMello story as told be a newb.
1. - Chapter One - : A Typical Morning :

\- Death Note- :The Accidental Romance:

Authors Note:

This is just another, smaller story that I wanted to work on as a side project while writing There After. I hope people can enjoy this one just as much if not more than the other! This story is going to have about a total of Ten Chapters, and I hope everyone enjoys!

-Chapter One- : A Typical Morning :

It wouldn't be all that unfair to say that Mello could have a tendency to be a hotheaded, some times even cruel child. Out of every other kid at Wammy's House, he was always the one to rashly lash out, always get into arguments. Even if he was right, he always made a big deal out of it. Someone with a personality like his, it would be hard to imagine anyone at all could ever be around him as a friend. But there was one person. Just one, that always put up with him and his ways. Matt, a rather introverted child (Though a lot of them were) that had the tendency to chose his video games over actual human interaction.

He, among all others, was one if not the only person Mello was constantly around. Or, the only person he went around that didn't wish he wasn't there. They somehow, despite their differences, became fast friends. Matt, with his witty and cocky attitude, free going nature. With Mello, the hotheaded know-it-all with a blunt mouth. They spent a good amount of time together, even began to share a room, though whether that was because Mello nearly drove his last roommate crazy or because he prefered Matt's company, remained to be said.

Matt currently was sprawled out on his bed, gently snoring as he once again slept in. He wasn't a very driven person, unlike Mello, who usually would have already gotten up, showered, dressed, and was already in the classroom taking his next quiz. Things would always be the same, during the week. Matt would skip his classes every so often, but when he was there he always saw the same things. Mello trying his hardest to beat out the number one, Near, who basically treated Mello like every other kid here. Like blank faces, people to be ignored. And Matt knew it drove Mello crazy that he wasn't better than someone like that.

But as it was today, a Saturday, no classes to hurry off to, Mello was still in the room. His head laying back against his own pillow, eyes watching the ceiling, simply waiting for his friend to wake up. He had little else to do on days like this, so he would usually try and drag Matt away from his games for at least a little while to go exploring or to talk with him. Mello turned his head over, looking at the still sleeping form of Matt, and he began to grit his teeth and huff under his breath. It was almost Eleven in the morning for Chirst's Sake!

Mello couldn't hold in his agitation any more by this point, and he quickly sat up on his bed, grabbed his pillow, and lifted it over his head to thr-

"I'm awake Mello, I'd really appreciate you not doing that," One of Matt's dreary eyes was open, looking right at the frozen form of Mello, pillow still hanging over his head.

"You're actually awake!? For how long now!?" Mello slammed his pillow back down onto his bed, still angered by the fact his friend had probably been faking sleep for a while, lazy as always.

Matt slowly sat up, his slender body having a bit of grace believable or not. His hands whipped at his eyes, dark circles had lightly formed under them. "I dunno, maybe an hour or so... I was hoping I could go back to sleep, but I never can after the sun starts shinning through the window."

Mello huffed out again, rubbing at his brow with his hand. Matt had this problem, always staying up late into the night playing his video games, probably on his hand held. Pokemon or something of the sorts. And then he'd always be really tired in the morning, the sunlight that always came through their window probably making it close to impossible for him to go back to sleep.

"Well, maybe if you'd stop staying up so late you'd actually WANT to get up in the morning," Mello grunted back at his friend, though he knew this argument was a constant between them, and Matt's excuse was always close to the same.

"I was just getting to the next Gym battle Mello, I had to stay up and finish it."

Of course. Another excuse close to what he always said. It was always about some game or another, and the wording always ended with basically "I needed to beat the level," Or "I'm so close to the end," And Mello had basically gotten used to hearing this every single morning for the past two months sense they started sharing a room.

"You always use that tired excuse Matt! Where's all this motivation with your classwork, huh?" Mello slowly stood from his bed, fit plopping against the soft carpeted floor under him. He began walking over to their shared dresser that was against the wall, at the foot of both their beds and right under the window. He began pulling out Matt's clothes for the day, it wasn't so hard, Matt basically only had one style, stripped shirts with blue skinny jeans. Just a bunch of the same clothes with different colors, and Mello had slowly taken a habit of doing this each and every morning for Matt.

Matt stared at Mello as he did this, slowly smiling and kicking his feet over the side of his bed. "You're like my mother, you know that? Folding my clothes, making my bed, laying out my outfits every morning, and always complaining about me not doing my work...~" He gave a shark like smile.

Mello suddenly stood straight up, stiff. His face was red and boiled over with agitation with Matt, and he turned to look at him, pointing a cross finger at him. "I only do all that for you because you're to lazy to do it yourself! You don't show any initiative to what your doing in class, and you're always getting up late! Maybe if you actually did something for yourself around here, I wouldn't-" He stopped and began to shake furiously. Matt had pulled out his Gameboy and had clicked it on, slowly beginning to boot into his system of ignoring Mello for the next few hours.

Oh. Hell. No.

Mello had waited all morning for Matt to actually get up, he wasn't about to be left alone for the whole day. He quickly made a grasp out for Matt's Gameboy, SMACK. Matt had stuck his leg out in between him and Mello, and Mello received a good Jab in the stomach. Matt hadn't actually kicked out, so it didn't really hurt Mello.

"Give me the damn system Matt!"

"I don't think so."

"Give it here!"

Mello quickly shoved Matt's leg out of the way, and tackled him, and they began to struggle over the Gameboy, rolling onto the floor and arguing as they fought. Yes, it was simply another typical morning for the two.

-Chapter End-


	2. - Chapter Two - : This Odd Feeling :

Death Note : The Accidental Romance :

\- Chapter Two - : An Odd Feeling :

Mello sat alone in the library of Wammy's House, his eyes locked with the pages of his current book. A factual study, nothing all that interesting. Something to help him with his classwork. To help him be the number one. He was deeply into it, oddly finding the subject matter interesting where anyone else would take it as the same old boring class study work. Though his enjoyment over the matter would be quickly interrupted, as Matt came over to his table and smiled at him.

The smile literally boiled Mello's blood, already aware with Matt here he wasn't going to be able to enjoy his book any further.

"What're you reading~" Matt propped his elbows up on the table, his gameboy in his hand. Of course it was. Where else on God's given earth would it be?

"You can read, it's on the damn cover." Mello tried his hardest to bury his face back into his book, at one point he would have been taking notes, but as of now he wasn't going to be able to do that with Matt bothering him.

Matt simply rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the table, looking up at the book's title and blinking a few times, wording it out to himself.

"The Publication Manual of the American Psychological Association," He slowly let out a giggle. Mello felt himself getting angrier and angrier as the boy mockingly spock out his book's title, and yet, for whatever reason, Mello suddenly felt a little less so over Matt's soft giggle.

He couldn't configure his emotions, simply closing the book and laying it down on the table, letting out an annoyed huff as he continued to bicker at Matt. "Why do you have to bother me all the time Matt!?" He leaned slightly back in his chair, staring his companion down with a curious look. "I mean, seriously. Unlike me, you have a lot of other people you could talk with and bother."

Matt's eyes came away from his gameboy screen for a moment, to Mello's amazement, and he looked back at him. Matt slightly tipped his head to the side, as if to mock Mello in a feigned attempt of thinking over a simple question like he had been asked.

"Because," Matt's voice finally spoke up, his eyes bright and playful and his voice soft and clear. "I like you a lot more than anyone else here. Yeah sure, you're a cranky jerk pretty much all the time, and you're hotheaded prick when you're NOT being cranky, but...," Mello's eyes suddenly widened, taking note that Matt's legs shifted under the table, his eyes seemed to be suddenly avoiding making contact with his. What the hell was this feeling? This, odd way Matt suddenly was acting gave Mello a shiver. He felt his face almost burning.

Matt continued on. "But…, you deal with my crap as much as I deal with yours. I mean, I know you don't mean any of the garbage you say. You would lose your mind without me to talk to." Matt glanced back at Mello, flashing a playful smile. "Plus, someone has to fold my clothes and make sure I do SOME of my classwork."

Mello suddenly lost that feeling he had over the sudden shift in Matt's tone from almost shy, back to his usual, prick faced, playful self. Matt huffed under his breath and turned his head away.

"For the love of God Matt, I'm not your damn mother." Mello couldn't believe Matt was getting him so antsy. He still wondered what on earth that warm, almost excited like feeling he had felt for a sudden moment was. It had been foreign to him. He didn't like it, it made him uncomfortable and his mind kept going blank. What was this Matt was doing? Playing some sort of mind game with him?

Matt simply sat back in his chair, hiding his face behind his gameboy once more. "It's whatever you say Mello, but you know you love taking care of me~"

Mello's blood boiled over and he left in a hurry, not able to say anything else. What else could he have said? Matt seemed to know always how to get under his skin. And yet...this time, the specific way Matt had talked with him, Mello almost felt as if he had enjoyed the teasing. Where had this odd feeling come from?


	3. - Chapter Three - : Falling Fast :

Death Note - : The Accidental Romance :

\- Chapter Three - : Falling Fast :

It had been several weeks since the little argument between Mello and Matt in the library, and everyday since then Mello had done his best to sidestep and keep his distance from Matt, who had begun to notice it, and by now was finding himself each and everyday alone in his room, playing his games in some small hope that he'd actually get the chance to speak with Mello. He had no idea why the other boy had so suddenly begun to ignore him. Perhaps his last joking assault on his friends ego had gone to far? Was there something else?

Was Mello hanging out with someone else over Matt?

That particular thought continued to attack on Matt's mind. Everyday it showed up in his usually _blank head, he felt his heart drop. His throat felt heavy, any urge to play his games would simply vanish. He felt that way right then and there, and he turned his head to look out of his bedroom window. Snow was plastered against the window, and was falling heavily outside. Christmas would be on them soon. And just like every other kid there, he'd get his one gift under the tree in the library and would be satisfied. He and Mello had been so excitedly talking about it around this time last year. It had actually been one of the first times they had ever talked. The first time they'd considered each other friends. What had happened?

Matt let out a sigh, wiping at his eyes as if he was tired. He walked to the other side of the room and sat down on the edge of his bed, looking across the room at Mello's empty one. He couldn't even comprehend why he cared so much. Mello had gone through his mood swings like this before, and sure, they never had lasted this long before, but was it really all that odd for him to maybe want his space?

'I don't care' Matt blinked for a moment, surprised at his thoughts. He let out a soft sigh and pressed one of his hands to his forehead, falling back to lay on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling.

'Think Matt, why are you so upset? You could be playing a game right now, or maybe talking to one of his few other friends. Why...why is Mello not being here such a big deal all of a sudden. He's probably just out studying, o-or maybe he's taking a test. Reviewing for an exam…'

Matt suddenly realized that he was crying, a few tears had streamed down his face and he grunted, wiping at his eyes violently as he sat back up and swore softly under his breath. "What in the hell is wrong with me!?" He let out a soft sigh, before realizing he was no longer alone in his room. His head turned to look at the doorway to his room, noticing a white haired, rather pale and small child standing there, studying him. Near, THE number one student at the classes given at Wammy's House. The one that was always showing Mello up. Probably the last individual Matt would ever want to see him like this.

The small boy tilted his head at Matt, staring blankly. Matt in return felt his blood begin to boil in frustration.

"What do you want!?" Near blinked at him, and shrugged his shoulders, holding to the door with one hand, using the other to twirl his hair in circular motions, his eyes glancing whatever which way they so wanted to.

"You're upset." Matt snorted and grinned in frustration.

"Oh, you don't say?" Near simply walked on in, like he had any right to. Matt wasn't going to stop him either way, not caring what this self important jerk wanted from him. Near kicked his small feet up, taking a seat right next to Matt, staring over at Mello's bed, similar to how Matt had been doing. Matt noticed this and gritted his teeth.

"What!? You come in my room, sit on my bed and just stare at Mello's bed?" Matt stood up, up to a shout now. Tears forming in his eyes again without his knowledge "Well, he's not here right now! And if you want to wait around for him for whatever reason, go do it somewhere else!" Near had simply stared at him blankly while he shouted at him, and Near slowly formed his childish smile, and he stopped twirling his hair.

"Oh, I see now." Matt blinked at Near, wondering what in the hell he could be talking about. Near continued on, surprising Matt all the more. "You're sad because Mello hasn't been around you much lately, and you're starting to realize you have a lot of pent up emotions for him you weren't even aware of." Matt's mouth slightly hung open, beginning to argue.

But he stopped himself.

Near was right on the money, and Matt didn't even realize it till right at that moment. "I assume you're a little surprised, well don't be." Near looked out of the window, staring at something far away and probably not actually there. "Human emotion is a strange thing. It's a natural thing for two people to feel a bond between each other, either for the purposes of making up for each other's faults, because they get along in a way, they find each other attractive in many aspects, or sometimes…" Near looked back at Matt and nodded his head, eyes closed in a manner that seemed to be his way of confirming what he was saying to himself. "Sometimes there isn't a clear reason why other than your brain tells you to." Near slowly stood up from Matt's bed, wiggling his little toes against the carpeted floor.

Matt stared at him, upset that he had to be told how he felt by a boy barely past the age of ten. And it being Near of all people. A socially awkward and socially inept person like him. Near leaned forward a bit and shrugged his shoulders, beginning to leave the room. "Use that information for whatever you will. I don't get 'love' anyways. A stupid subject and worthless anyways." He shut the door as he exited the room, and left Matt alone in the room.

Matt slowly let a smile cross his face, letting out a soft huff as he chuckled under his breath. "Thanks Near."

-Chapter End -

Author's Note:

I'm aware that Near isn't actually nine, but during the time span of when this Fiction takes place, he is. So please don't point it out for me, I'm well aware. Also, please leave any feedback or criticism you want. I'm always open for suggestions. And a question for everyone, who's your favorite Death Note Pairing? :3


	4. - Chapter Four - : Confrontation :

\- Death Note - : The Accidental Romance :

\- Chapter Four - : Confrontation :

Mello let out a soft sigh as he walked down the Hallway, a book in his hand, opened, though he had actually been doing very little reading from it. For the past few weeks he had continued to have several thoughts of Matt, in several manors and all of which made Mello more confused. Sometimes it was a simple thought of him that would drag on for whole hours at a time, sometimes it was little more than a flicker in the back of his mind. But it was always there. He thought perhaps if he avoided Matt for a little while, he might have been able to get over his odd feelings.

But in actuality all it did was make it worse. He had gone from thinking of Matt on his free time to all the time. His heart hurt, figuratively of course. His mood became more and more agitated towards his peers. Mello started getting very little sleep, only coming back to their shared room once he was for sure that Matt was asleep. Oddly, Matt appeared to be getting more sleep since Mello started avoiding him.

That had been what made Mello continue on with it. If he couldn't benefit from the time spent apart, it seemed like Matt at least could. That was of course the real reason, though Mello would never admit to it, being as stubborn as he was. He was on his way to a lecture, an optional one for any student who wished for extra work to do. He rounded the corner a-

Mello froze dead in his tracks, Matt standing right in front of him, looking up at him with agitated eyes behind his goggles. Mello smiled at him, awkwardly so and took a small step back.

"Uh, Hey Matt."

"Mello...why are you avoiding me?" Mello snorted a little, shrugging his shoulders and tilting his head a little.

"I'm not, I've just been busy. What, are you going to start nagging ME sud-" Matt took a quick step closer, grabbing Mello by his shoulders. Mello suddenly blinked down at the slightly shorter boy, his heart was beating quickly. He didn't like it at all.

"Mello, stop lying to me! Did I...did I do something?" Mello's eyes widened in surprise and he shoved Matt's hands away from him, letting out another grunt and huff.

"Chill out Matt, I'm just busy lately is all." Mello crossed his arms over his chest, getting even more defensive, spewing more. "Maybe, if you'd ever just think for a little bit, perhaps I don't like spending all my time around you! You're a bothersome person, I can't ever study around you!" He was almost shouting by this point, his emotions getting the better of him. "And then even when I do want to talk with you, you're always on those damn games of yours! It's not easy being your f-"

Mello stopped, his mouth hanging open slightly, caught mid-sentence. Matt was crying into his own sleeve, right in front of Mello, and it caused Mello to feel a lot of emotions that he had never, EVER, felt for anyone before. Regret, depression, and other emotions for this situation. He quickly changed his tone, grabbing Matt by the shoulders, shaking him lightly. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing!?" He roughly lifted Matt's face to look at him. "That's not fair! You don't get to just start crying out of nowhere like that!"

Matt blinked and sniffled lightly, staring at Mello's eyes. They were so close, their faces literal inches from each other. "You come over here accusing me of crap, and then you start acting like a baby, god Matt…" Mello's words were so soft. Not at all rough or rude like his usual tone.

"M-mello…," Mello's eyes looked back at Matt, letting out a soft huff.

"You better now, you big baby?"

"S-shut up…"

"Don't tell me-"

Mello's eyes suddenly widened, as Matt had pushed himself against Mello, his arms around Mello's neck, their lips pressing together. Mello's entire body shivered under him, his eyes closing partially, hands instinctively moving to grab Matt roughly by his hips. Mello kissed him back, his mind going blank for the current situation.

Eventually, Mello regained his thoughts and roughly shoved Matt off of him, who just looked surprised and innocently up at Mello. "W-what the hell was that!? You...and...Me…"

Matt slowly blinked, then smiled that same shy smile from the Library a few weeks ago. It absolutely made Mello's heart melt. "God, you're so stupid Mello." He slowly moved back and wrapped his arms around Mello's chest, who just blushed hard and stared down at him with a grump look. So, all the feelings he had been feeling for the past few weeks.

He had a crush on Matt, but as it would seem, those feelings were going both ways. Matt looked back up at Mello, his smile making Mello almost dare go back into a kiss himself.

"Mello…?"

"Y-yeah, what?"

"Are you done avoiding me?"

"Y...yeah."

"Good….," Matt's face lit up brightly, blushing as a giggle escaped him. "I need my clothes folded."

\- Chapter End -


	5. - Chapter Five - : Christmas Eve :

\- Chapter Five - :Christmas Eve:

After the events over the past few weeks, Mello and Matt had finally decided to go out with each other, though under a certain condition from Mello. They weren't to tell anyone, at least not for a while.

"Think about it, if the staff found out, Rodgers...he might find it appropriate to put us into separate rooms." Mello tried his best to avoid the 'why' to his line of reasoning, his face was blushed over, grumpy. The usual tone and mannerism you could expect from him. Matt understood very well what he was getting at, and he teasingly pressed his body close to Mello's, making the other boy shiver in a mixture of delighted warmth and anxiousness.

"You worry too much Mello, but I understand." He slowly snaked his arms around Mello's chest, causing Mello to huff and pout in protest to the snuggling.

"You make this so uncomfortable for me Matt." Matt looked up at Mello, his eyes sparkling with a playful bit of humor.

"Don't like me snuggling on you? That's what boy-" Mello turned his head in a flurry back towards Matt, clasping his hand across the others mouth while looking infuriated.

"D-don't call us that. We're not...like that, n-not yet. Maybe not ever if you keep up like this. I don't like al…" He trailed a way, looking at the pouting face Matt made at him. It made his heart melt, his breath caught up in his throat and he couldn't stop himself from huffing between his teeth. Matt had a way of being just too damn cute for Mello to take. He eventually just let out a sigh and pulled his hand away, letting Matt have his moment of snuggling him. Matt's eyes twinkled in the darkness of their shared room, his head resting against Mello's chest as he pulled himself closer to the other boy, letting out a soft sigh.

"Boyfriend?" Mello's face turned bright red, making him ever so glad that the room was dark, and that Matt couldn't see it. He gave in.

"Yes, Boyfriend."

That was about two weeks ago now, and every day since Matt had gotten close and always bothered Mello. In private that was, while in public they both went about their days as just any other students. Or at least the way they both usually acted towards each other. They both got back to their shared room around the same time that evening, Mello had no extra classes to get to, Matt was already on his bed, face plastered to the screen of his gameboy. Mello let out a soft sigh, causing Matt to shut the device off and sit up, eyeing Mello down with a passionate stare.

"Oh, now that we're a thing you'll give up your games just at the mere sight of me? Wonderful." It was a sarcastic comment, but Mello knew full well that Matt never took anything like that to heart.

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror Mello? How could I not choose to stare at you over a game." That sent a dark red blush across Mello's face, and snorted in response, throwing his stuff down by his bed before laying down on his bed, eyes locking to the ceiling.

"You really are a handful. Teasing me, making me freak out over everything." Mello closed his eyes for a moment. Until he heard the quick footsteps of Matt crossing towards his bed.

Shit.

Mello let out a gasp as Matt glomped down on top of him, making him lose his breath. Matt wrapped himself around Mello, one leg around his, arms around his neck, eyes looking down at his boyfriend with a warm gleam. It made Mello freak.

"G-get off of me!" Matt giggled, wiggling himself on top of his panicked boyfriend.

"If you wanted me off you would have tossed me already." Mello, simply stared back up at him, embarrassed, shy, grumpy. Matt slowly lost his smile, and his face turned red. "You know...it's Christmas Eve…"

"Yeah, I know. So what?" Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, suddenly a little worried. Why was Matt suddenly looking so sad? As much as Mello would deny it, seeing Matt like that brought out the passion in him for the boy.

"I...just realized, you know….we've only ever kissed once." Mello blinked in surprise up at Matt. He tried to think back to any time that they've actually ever kissed. There was only once, when they both finally confessed, sort of, the way they felt for each other. Matt went on, "It's just….I thought that if we gave it some time, we could have one that truly meant something. And I've been patient Mello," Matt suddenly made the most adorable face to Mello. "I want us to makeout for Christmas. I want a deep, sloppy, loving, passionate kiss."

Mello was silent for the longest time, his face was blood red. His eyes were twitching in an awkward manner that could make you think that he had suddenly gone into shock. Matt could swear he saw a slightly drip of blood coming from the other boys nose.

"Get off me Matt…"

"What Mello?"

"I SAID GET OFF!" Matt huffed and rolled his eyes, sitting up off of Mello, staying on the boys bed.

"You're always like this, no passion. All grumpy… But I wouldn't have my Mello any other way." Matt fell back onto Mello, laying on his side, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. "Heheh, well I told you what I wanted for Christmas. I just thought you'd like to know~" Mello held Matt by his waist, letting out a disgruntled sigh before closing his eyes. Not to much later he heard Matt snoring on top of him, and he wrapped his blanket around the both of them, leaning up and clicking their room light off. He huffed out and held to his lover, giggling roughly to himself.

"Greedy little bitch, didn't even ask me what I wanted, oh well." He closed his eyes, smiling a little. "Merry Christmas sweetheart."

\- Chapter End -

Author's Note: I'M NOT DEAD! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and so sorry for being gone so long. There are a few more chapters coming to this story, about two or three. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
